Oath of Myriad (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of Myriad Paladins who take upon themselves the Oath of Myriad do not find themselves as merely a single warrior, but a warrior with a companion. They must not only take upon the role of a tank, but also a leader, fighting alongside their allies and companion, leading their companion alongside them, to victory. Tenets of Myriad The Oath of Myriad binds paladins who take it to these tenets, following this code like it means life or death. And, in some cases for the companion, it may be. Responsibility. '''Your companion is your responsibility to protect and upkeep, abusing it is not an option. '''Guidance. '''You must take on the role of a leader, if not for your party at least for your companion, leading them the way. '''Role Modelling. '''You must hold yourself to the highest standards, for your companion and your party may look upon you for inspiration. '''Humility. '''A braggart never makes a good leader, you must walk the walk if you try to talk the talk. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Companionship When you choose this oath, at 3rd level, you must choose a type of creature, taking a companion based on the type of creature chosen. At your GM's discretion, you may be allowed to take another creature, but they should not be much stronger than the choices available here. When you choose your companion, the companion loses it's Multiattack action, if it has one. The companion obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your companion acts on its own. Your companion has abilities and game statistics determined in part by your level. Your companion uses your proficiency bonus rather than its own. In addition to the areas where it normally uses its proficiency bonus, a companion also adds its proficiency bonus to its AC and to its damage rolls. Your animal companion gains proficiency in two skills of your choice. It also becomes proficient with all saving throws. For each level you gain after 3rd, your companion gains an additional hit die and increases its hit points accordingly. Whenever you gain the Ability Score Improvement class feature, your companion’s abilities also improve. Your companion can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or it can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, your companion can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature unless its description specifies. As normal, your companion can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature unless its description specifies otherwise. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Companion's Claw. '''As an action, you can imbue your weapon attacks with the might of your companion, adding your companion's damage die of it's strongest attack to your weapon attack's damage rolls, for 1 minute. '''Embolden Companion. '''As an action, you can hold out your holy symbol, to embolden your companion. Your companion gains +3 to it's armor class and damage rolls, and it's weapon attacks are counted as magical, for one minute. Additionally, if your companion would be affected by an effect only against members of it's kind (e.g. turn undead), it is not affected by those effects for the duration of this feature. '''Aura of Linking Starting at 7th level, when a friendly creature within 15 ft. of you takes damage, you may choose to siphon half of that damage to yourself, making the creature and you take half damage. At 18th level, the range increases to 30 ft. Companion's Hold Beginning at 15th level, you may hold your companion in a pocket dimension, and choose a second companion and creature type. You can have up to two creatures at once, and only one out of the dimension at once. At 20th level, you can have three creatures at once. Team Strike At 20th level, as an action, you can make all of your companions come out of their pocket dimension, for 4 rounds, and have them all strike as one unit. They must strike the same target, and cannot be farther than 20 ft. of each other. Category:Hall of Shame